Conventional roadside newspaper delivery boxes are plastic elongated tubes, typically rectangular in cross-section. The rear end of a newspaper delivery box is closed. The front end, which faces the road, is open to permit easy delivery of the newspaper.
It is usually difficult to determine from the house if the newspaper has been delivered. In many instances, the open end of the newspaper delivery box faces away from the house and delivery can not be determined without walking to the box. In rural areas, where the houses are relatively far from the road, it is difficult to determine newspaper delivery, even when the open end of the box faces the house.
Because one end of the newspaper delivery box is open to facilitate delivery, the newspaper is exposed to the elements. It can become wet with rain, snow can drift into the box, mud and dirt can be splattered on the newspaper. Prior art doors and closures have been unpractical because of the time and subsequent delivery cost required to open the closure, insert the newspaper, close and secure the door.
The prior art devices are either signal devices or closure devices. None incorporate a signal with a door or closure. Examples of typical signal devices are Pat. Nos. 3,960,316, 4.007,870, and 4,721,244. The indicator shown in the Echterling patent, No. 3,960,316, drops below the newspaper delivery box when the newspaper is delivered. Echterling does not protect the newspaper from the weather. Since the Echterling signal device is below the newspaper delivery box, it is not readily seen from behind the box when it is mounted on a square post, such as the type shown in Echterling.
Both of the signal devices shown in Hankis, Pat. No. 4,007,870 and Armstrong, Pat. No. 4,621,244, are raised above the newspaper delivery box to indicate newspaper delivery. Neither device provides any protection from the weather after the newspaper has been delivered. All three of these signal devices are positive indicating means. Each raises or drops an indicator into a visible position when the newspaper is delivered.
An example of a typical closure for a newspaper delivery box is Pat. No. 4,732,702. This device does not signal delivery of the newspaper.